


Un lento buon giorno

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson spostò gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi su quella parte del letto vuota e sospirò internamente. Lo sapeva e non si aspettava niente di diverso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un lento buon giorno

 

 

A Londra il sole di prima mattina era una rarità e i sensi di un soldato non possono essere congedati.

Watson sentì subito quel pallido sole scivolargli tra i capelli e soffiargli sulle palpebre. Lentamente aprì gli occhi, in cui ancora correvano le avventure della notte precedente. Mugugnò e si rigirò tra le coperte, allungando una mano affianco a sè per cercare una fonte di calore. Il freddo e un lenzuolo desolato la accolsero.

Watson spostò gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi su quella parte del letto vuota e sospirò internamente. Lo sapeva e non si aspettava niente di diverso.

Holmes si alzava sempre prima di lui. Un’unica volta l’aveva scoperto mentre gli accarezzava lentamente i capelli e gli sussurrava all’orecchio, ma appena il detective si era accorto dei suoi occhi aperti, aveva smesso immediatamente. Ci avrebbe scommesso il bastone che quella volta un velo d’imbarazzo aveva imporporato quelle guance tanto pallide.

Tutto ciò, purtroppo non toglieva quel fastidio che, ogni mattina, si sentiva prudere nel petto alla vista del letto vuoto.

Lentamente si alzò, ancora in boxer, e recuperando la vestaglia (un minimo di pudore o i sospetti della signora Hudson sarebbero diventati realtà testate) ma lasciandola aperta, si stiracchiò lievemente dirigendosi verso il salotto, dove sapeva trovarsi Holmes.

Quando vide il suo profilo stagliarsi in mezzo al caos del loro appartamento, sorrise ma non ebbe il tempo di proferire parola.

«Non un solo passo, Watson! La sua vicinanza inibisce le mie facoltà cognitive. Un solo passo e questo crittogramma potrebbe perdere ogni attrattiva e finire stupidamente nel camino».

Per un attimo Watson lo guardò scettico. Poteva vedere le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi –quegli occhi che gli avevano sempre fatto perdere la testa- fissi su un foglio che doveva essere il famoso crittogramma. Il dottore sorrise compiaciuto a quella forzata concentrazione e decise che per una volta Holmes non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

Con voluta lentezza attraversò il salotto.

«Watson…», tentò di rimproverarlo il detective, ma Watson non gli lasciò tempo di aggiungere altro.

Da dietro gli cinse le spalle e gli sfilò delicatamente dalle mani il foglio, senza incontrare alcuna resistenza. Infine lo appoggiò sul tavolo lì vicino, tutto sotto lo sguardo attento –troppo attento- di Holmes.

Watson sorrise e portò una mano sotto il suo mento, spingendo il viso dell’altro verso il suo. Sentì il respiro del detective infrangersi sulle sue labbra e non resistette oltre.

_Un lungo e lento bacio._

«Buongiorno, Holmes…» sussurrò sul suo viso prima di voltarsi e dargli le spalle.

L’altro, ancora piacevolmente sorpreso, fissò la schiena del dottore allontanarsi verso il bagno.

_Lentamente, troppo lentamente._

Un paio di passi, una risata, una porta che sbatteva, e la sua bocca fu piena di John Watson.

 

**E chi pensa più a Mycroft e il suo dannato crittogramma?**

 

 


End file.
